


Somebody to Fight For

by AzraelGFG



Series: I saw you in the flames [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: +a bit of book, F/M, POV Sandor, Series canon, a late fix for something that annoyed me in s7, first story of a short series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sandor went North with the Brotherhood without Banners to fight against the Nightking and his armies. Imprisoned in Eastwatch he hears that somebody from his past is alive. Sandor finds a new purpose to fight for.





	Somebody to Fight For

“I know you. You are the Hound. I saw you once in Winterfell,” he heard the man outside the cell said.

Sandor only turned his head to see who had spoken to him.

Sandor remembered the young man from his visit to Winterfell with King Robert. He had been looking like he had been sulking for most of the time there.

Sandor hadn’t sat far from him during the feast at the far side of the great hall. Sandor had barely been able to see the high table.

“My sister spoke of you,” the man added and that caught Sandor’s interest.

Had Arya indeed made it home? He wasn’t mad at her for refusing to kill him. Not anymore at least.

“So did Arya finally find her way back to her pack?” Sandor asked slightly amused.

The bastard of Winterfell gave him a confused look.

“I talked about my other sister, Sansa,” he said.

Sandor felt his heart speed up.

The little bird? Alive and in Winterfell?

“They wanted to go beyond the Wall too,” the red-haired wildling said who had caught them a few miles south of Eastwatch.

Sandor barely listened to what the others were talking. His thoughts were with the little bird.

How had she escaped King’s Landing? How she might look now. More beautiful without a doubt.

Sandor still regretted he hadn’t convinced her to leave King’s Landing with him.

He had searched for a purpose in his life after the sept had been burned down. The Brotherhood and the war against the White Walker had been purpose good enough.

But now he didn’t give a flying fuck anymore. If anything, Beric had said was true they would be all dead anyway in the not too far future.

There was only one thing he now wanted. He wanted to get one last look at the little bird before they would all die a cold death.

The others were still discussing.

“Oh, for fuck's sake, will you shut your hole,” he interrupted Beric. “Are we coming you or not?”

If there was a chance to see the little bird again, it was through her brother taking them back to Winterfell.

The Stark bastard seemed to think about it for a moment before he opened the cell after saying they were all on the same side.

Only an hour later they were down in the tunnel leading north.

Sandor had no idea what to expect from this expedition north of the wall. He only knew this was his one and maybe _last_ chance to ever see the little bird again.


End file.
